The multi-scale models envisioned by MC-START are predicated on the ability to share the latest measurements and data produced by the various research projects and integrate them into multi-scale models. To achieve this objective, we must have the ability to publish, discover, and retrieve data from the research projects and integrate them into multi-scale models must become a regular occurrence, not an exceptional event. For the results of these models to be scientifically valid, it is not simply enough to be able to access the underlying data, but we must be able to account for the details of its production, to record the provenance of both in vivo and model based data production, so as to enable repeatability, and to explore alternative formulations of the models is a methodical and structured approach. Furthermore, we must have a means by which computational models can be published and made both across the participations in MC-START and also eventually to the research community at large. It must be possible for members of one research project to have the ability so execute models produced by another research project, combining them to form the multi-scale models that are the underpinning of MC-START.